mature_spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants
'Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants '''is a video game made by Fred Rechid INC. and published by Squidward , Spongebob , and Plankton . Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants is a story of Punishment , redemption , romance , theft , and a LOT of blood . The game is rated M and continues in Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants 2 : Spongebob's Revenge Story One stormy day , Spongebob walks down the street to Boating School and had to avoid getting wet ( yeah it was a BIG problem ) . Then a HUGE thunderstorm starts . He stops and sees a huge flood and starts thinking of it as a swimming pool . So he decides to jump in the lake then lightning strikes the lake 29 times and Spongebob's friend squidward sees it and calls an ambulance and they take Spongebob to the hospital to recover . The next day , he wakes up in the hospital with an angry look on his face . So he gets out of his bed and hijacks a car and goes to a gun store and steals a sniper and uses it to shoot the manager . Realizing it is fun to be evil , he goes on a killing spree . So he plans a heist of stealing a truck full of Maturedollars . Then he gets more eviler , more greedy , more badder than ever . So he tries to hire people for his " Mob " . So he hired Patrick , Plankton , Mister Seaweed Monster Man , and lot of other people . Creating the Spongebob Gang . Then Spongebob starts taking drugs and decides to try to beat the goal and become " The Most Evilist Man in the Universe " . Gameplay Category:Games Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants is a third person shooter . The player must control Spongebob and kill everybody in his path . The goal of the game is to beat all seven stages and become the most evilist man in the universe . The player can also buy upgrades in the shop using Maturedollars . And the player can also hijack cars and buy bombs . There are also pizza slices around the city too . Collect 100 of them to earn an extra life . But beware , if Patrick sees you with one ... he will chase you . Cheat codes There are also cheat codes in the game as well . Entering '''STICKMAN '''replaces all the enemies with Stickmen , but in cutscenes still use normal enemies . Entering '''SPENGEBLAB '''makes Spongebob look VERY morbid . Entering '''IMMUNE '''prevents enemies from doing damage to Spongebob . Entering '''JCM '''gives the player a HUGE supply of explosives . And entering '''TIMER '''will create a timer on the screen , counting how long Patrick will chase you . However , the most popular cheat code is '''LEGO '. Which makes all the characters look like LEGO people and makes a much shorter storyline . With Badcop appearing at the ending . Boss fights There's just TOO MANY boss fights Development Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants was initially the idea of Mr.Krabs . Except it was going to be a cooking game and Spongebob was the final boss . Then Patrick came and beat the crap out of him . He signed over the rights of the game , and the development started . So Patrick edited the game , taking the " crap " out of it , and replacing it with " cool stuff " . Then Plankton made the artwork of the cover , and forced Nickelodeon to make it . It was produced by Spongebob . Category:Grand Theft Spongebob Squarepants Category:Games